Detrás de cada escena
by Steven002 D
Summary: Todos tienen una vida, nadie lo niega. Cada uno. Hasta los personajes de The Loud House la tienen, detrás de cada escena.
1. Audicionando

**_Detrás de escena_**

 **Prologo**

Todos tienen una vida, nadie lo niega. Cada uno, incluso, hasta los personajes de "The Loud House" la tienen, detrás de cada escena.

.

.

.

 ** _Audicionando_**

 ** _…_**

 _-¡Warren cariño, es hora de que despiertes! –_ Fue el grito de la madre del pequeño Warren llamándolo desde abajo para que despertase, por quinta vez. Esto se repetía cada mañana, Warren no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, y lo peor de todo, es que siempre tenía problemas para dejar la cama.

Con algo de pesadez y desgaste, sus ojos comenzaban a recibir la luz solar que traspasaba la ventana. Al levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue caminar al baño de su habitación y como era de costumbre, contemplaba por varios segundos su rostro en el espejo con algo de curiosidad. Si se comparaba el cómo se veía en la tarde a como se veía en la mañana, la diferencia seria extremadamente grande.

Una vez que se lavó los dientes, se aseó y se vistió, miró a un lado suyo. –Oh, ahí están, bienvenidos a la casa Loud. Una casa en donde la palabra "paz" no es conocida por nadie… Bueno, creo que lo hice bien. –Warren dejó de hablar solo y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

-Entonces, ¿estuviste practicando toda la noche?

-Exacto, no cualquiera podría interpretar a un chico agobiado por diez hermanas. –Tomó una pequeña copia de un guion que había recibido hace tiempo. Luego, encendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar un canal en particular.

- _Estamos a las afueras del estudio nickelodeon donde en pocas horas se llevará a cabo el casting para los papeles de la próxima serie live action de nickelodeon, The Loud House._

Warren no podía creer la gran cantidad de personas que estaban asistiendo al casting para el futuro programa, lo que si podía creer era que había más chicas que chicos, seguramente para interpretar a las hermanas del único varón de la familia. El niño de doce años, había escuchado del anuncio por parte de Nick en una entrevista hace más de un año. La historia le había llamado la atención, un chico que tenía que sobrevivir a diez hermanas cada día de su vida, que llevaba por nombre Lincoln Loud. Esa era la razón por la que había estado practicando, para las audiciones de The Loud House.

Quizás ser actor de televisión no le haría mal, quizás sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que más le gustaba: actuar.

-Warren termina tu desayuno, debemos irnos para tu audición. –Warren escuchó lo que su madre dijo, y se apresuró a terminar.

Saliendo de casa, Warren saludó a su vecino. Un hombre llamado Ted que era una buena persona, amigo de su madre desde hace muchos años[u1] .

-Oye Warren, escuché que vas a audicionar para un programa.

-Así es Ted, espero ser el papel principal. –Le decía mientras se subía al auto.

-Espero que si chico, te deseo suerte, de todas formas, eres muy bueno en la actuación. –Le dijo desde el otro lado de la acera.

-Gracias por desearnos suerte señor Ted. –Le dijo la madre.

-De nada Estela, cuídense. –Fue lo último, para que el auto se alejara de la casa e ir al casting.

El camino no fue tan largo, Warren tenía la ventaja de vivir cerca de los Estudios por lo que se ahorraron la espera por la enorme cantidad de personas que estaban en fila para la audición.

-Ok Warren, guarda la calma, si te preguntan algo, solo respóndeles con normalidad.

-Lo se mamá.

-Siempre actúa con naturalidad, que las ansias no te invadan.

-Mamá, estuve practicando mucho para este papel. Ni me lo recuerdes. –Warren meses antes estuvo practicando junto a un actor/productor relacionado a la producción de la serie que era amigo de su madre y el mismo que le saco una copia del guion del piloto de la serie.

-Flashback-

-¡Y repite, yo soy Lincoln Loud! –Gritó en la habitación del chico.

-Eh, ¡yo soy Lincoln Loud! –Dijo de manera confusa.

-¡NO! Debe salir, del corazón y de la mente… ¡Yo soy Lincoln Loud!

-¡Yo soy Lincoln Loud!

-¡No, no no no! Con ganas, tienes que ser más sentimental. –Mientras explicaba hacia poses un tanto raras para Warren.

-Disculpe señor, pero este no es un papel en donde deba resaltar el sentimiento o la mente, solo es una interpretación normal, de un simple chico con una actitud regular. Es todo.

-No Warren. –Se apagaron las luces de la habitación, y un pequeño foco fue lo único que iluminó al hombre. –La actuación no es un juego, es algo, que se hace con el alma y con la actitud del ser. –Y al terminar de decirlo, terminó en el suelo de rodillas, con una mano levantada y una lagrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

-Ok… _–_ Warren se sintió un poco incómodo con lo que veía.

-Ahora di, ¡Soy el chico con el plan! –Volvió a gritar. –¡Soy Lincoln Loud! ¡Soy Lincoln Loud!

-Gracias por tu visita, Charlie, te agradezco por… practicar con mi hijo… _–_ Acompañaba al actor hasta la puerta después de haber practicado con Warren para el papel toda la tarde.

-¡Una vida en la saca Loud! ¡Un chico, diez chicas!

-Ok… _–_ La señora lo llevaba hasta la puerta. _–_ Adiós, jeje…

-¡Yo soy Lincoln Loud, el hombre con el plan! –Gritaba mientras se alejaba de la casa.

-Fin flashback-

-Enserio, el sujeto me estaba volviendo loco… _–_ Dijo Warren mientras tenía un pequeño escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, eso jejeje. –Reía la madre.

-Ja ja ja ja, gran historia. –Escuchó una risa femenina delante de él. Al ver hacia delante, Warren vio a una chica de su misma edad, con pelo suelto color castaño, vestida con una blusa y short que la hacía ver un tanto atractiva.

-Mi nombre es Lynn Mitchell, un gusto conocerte Warren.


	2. A la espera

**A la espera**

 ** _…_**

El chico de doce años siempre acostumbraba a perder el conocimiento cuando veía algo fuera de lo común, por así decirlo. Algo que le llamaba la atención y le causaba, al mismo tiempo, una sensación placentera o sorpresiva trayendo buen gusto. Habían pasado varios segundos desde que Warren le echó un vistazo a la chica que tenía delante suyo, mientras esta lo miraba con algo de confusión después de haber escuchado lo que Warren tuvo que pasar para interpretar a Lincoln Loud.

-¿Toc toc? –Bromeó la chica. En vista de que Warren no respondía, su madre lo agitó un poco mientras lo llamaba suavemente.

-¡Hola gusto en conocerte soy Warren! –Dijo de forma exaltada al igual que sorpresiva para la chica, pero no para su madre, quizás porque está ya estaba acostumbrada al ver el tipo de reacción de su hijo ante ciertas cosas.

-Disculpa a mi hijo, el no suele comportarse de esa manera.

-No hay problema señora. –Dijo sin molestias.

-Estela, puedes llamarme Estela.

-Ja ja Ok Estela. –Respondió simpáticamente.

-Disculpe señorita, necesito que me acompañe para que firme algunas cosas. –Uno de los encargados se acercó a la madre de Warren para decir aquel comunicado.

-Ok, en un segundo lo acompañó. –Se agachó junto a Warren. –Warren, necesito que te comportes. Como lo dije antes, no debes ponerte nervioso… Felicidades por tu nueva amiga. –Dijo de forma graciosa entre risas. Ante eso, solo recibió una extraña mirada de Warren, lo que dio pie a que se alejase para acompañar al encargado.

-Entonces… ¿Vienes a audicionar? –Le preguntó Warren mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma forzada.

-Eh, sí. Me interesa el papel de-

-¿Lynn Loud? –Interrumpió. – ¡Bueno, solo lo digo por…! No sé, ¿tu nombre? Que coincidencia jaja… Fue algo estúpido la verdad. –No podía evitar dejar de sudar mientras hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Bueno, estás en lo correcto, soy buena en los deportes pero no de manera exagerada como el personaje. También estoy en la duda si interpretar a Luna Loud, porque también soy buena con la guitarra, únicamente. Creo que todo se arreglara luego en post producción.

-Descuida, para eso están los dobles también. Aunque la verdad, no creo que puedas interpretar a Luna. Por lo que vi en la información de un folleto de la serie, ella tiene quince años, además lleva cabello corto, es más alta y tiene un acento rocanrolero.

-Es cierto, bueno, creo que me quedo con el papel de Lynn Loud. ¿Y tú Warren? Si estás aquí eso significa ¿qué te interesa ser Lincoln Loud u otro personaje barón?

-Lincoln Loud, me gustó mucho el papel, de hecho creo que me siento identificado.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno, la verdad no, soy hijo único y literalmente casi no me ha tocado pasar todo lo que ha vivido el personaje. Creo que lo que más me llamó la atención fue la idea en general y el carácter de este. Además de llevar un gracioso cabello blanco. –Hizo burla.

El tiempo, transcurrió más rápido de lo que Warren y Lynn hubieran previsto. La gran fila se había esfumado en un corto tiempo, y estando a solo pocas personas más para entrar a la sala de grabación donde los entrevistarían para conocerlos mejor, así como para verlos en el papel del personaje al cual deseaban interpretar, los nervios empezaban a acumularse por todo su cuerpo.

-Ok, debes estar calmada. –Trataba de tranquilizar a Lynn.

-Ok, solo tengo que actuar normal.

-¡Exacto es muy sencillo!-

Fueron interrumpidos por las puertas abriéndose de un zarpazo. De esta, salía un niño llorando a cantaros y gritando de manera suplicante.

-¡Por favor, yo puedo ser Lincoln Loud! ¡Denme una oportunidad más! –Gritaba mientras se encontraba de rodillas, suplicando a los pies de uno de los entrevistadores quien solo trataba de ignorarlo.

-Lo siento niño, pero no tienes lo que se necesita para ser Lincoln Loud.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Niño, te asignamos para el papel de Liam que es lo único para lo que eras bueno. Además, gran parte del tiempo solo presumías de tus seis años en la actuación y ni siquiera te interesabas en sumergirte en el papel… Además, le gritaste a todos los colaboradores que no te pintarías el cabello de blanco.

-¡Es totalmente ridículo! ¡Yo soy el elegido! Mírenme. –Agarró fuertemente sus vestiduras y la rompió para revelar una camisa naranja y pantalones azules. –¡Yo soy Lincoln Loud, el hombre con el plan!

-…Llévenselo. –Chocó los dedos y dos guardias sacaron al niño junto a sus padres quienes solo mostraban una expresión de decepción. –No, No ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Mírenme! _¡Yo soy Lincoln Loud! Yo… soy…_ –Y eso confirmaba que terminaron de alejarse.

-Acaso dijo, ¿Seis años? –Warren mostraba una expresión de incredulidad. También, no pudo evitar ver como una gran cantidad de niños se iban del estudio. Seguramente porque estaban esperando tener la oportunidad de interpretar a Lincoln Loud, pero al ver los sueños rotos de ese niño, sus esperanzas solo bajaron.

-Bueno, creo que los que quedan son los que aún tienen esperanzas de interpretar a Lincoln o a algún otro personaje. –Dijo Lynn en forma analítica.

-Ah, no lo sé Lynn… Creo que solo debería dejar esto y retirarme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no viste a ese niño? ¡Estuvo practicando seis años actuación y ni siquiera impresionó a los productores!

-Por favor Warren, por el aspecto que tenía ese niño de seguro solo era alguien buscando fama y que de seguro ni siquiera leyó el guion o sabía algo sobre Lincoln. –Lynn solo recibió una mueca desesperanzada por parte de Warren. Notó como este sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se contemplaba fríamente por un corto tiempo, para luego dar un suspiro.

-¿Crees que tenga posibilidad? De verdad quiero interpretar a ese chico.

-Oye, si te soy sincera, veo algo en ti que me da la seguridad de que tú serás Lincoln.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Déjame ver. –Comenzó a examinar algo en Warren, para luego terminar en poco tiempo. –Tus pecas. –Toco suavemente las pecas de Warren. –Tu contextura. –Señaló su cuerpo. –Pero lo más importante Warren, es que en el corto tiempo en el que te conocí, me mostraste que tienes una actitud única y llamativa, las cuales, se asemejan mucho a las de Lincoln. –Warren escuchó con cautela cada palabra que Lynn le decía. ¿Y si tenía razón?

Si daba todo de sí, el papel seria suyo. No tendría que echarse para atrás, fue tonto fijarse en lo que le ocurrió a ese niño, solo debía poner de su parte y de su entusiasmo.

-Gracias Lynn.

-De nada. –Respondió nuevamente, de manera sutil y amable.

-¡Siguiente! –Las puertas se abrieron y de estas, salió un chico con lentes, de color, que caminaba hacia la salida con una carpeta en la mano.

-Bueno, soy un personaje secundario… Mmm, ¿Qué más da? De todas maneras ya tengo algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre, "al fin mis padres dejarán de fastidiarme". –Dijo mientras leía unos papeles que se encontraban en la carpeta.

-¿Personaje secundario? –Preguntó Warren con interés junto a Lynn.

-Sí, mi personaje es Clyde Mcbride. Mejor amigo del personaje principal, Lincoln Loud con características cliché, que siente un amor por el personaje de Lori Loud, mayor de las hermanas Loud, entre otras cosas.

-Oh, ah por cierto me llamo Warren Buttowski.

-Y yo me llamo Lynn Mitchell.

-Ok, mi nombre es Jacob Madison. –Le estrechó la mano a los dos.

-Entonces, ¿Tú ya eres el Clyde Mcbride oficial?

-La verdad, los productores me dijeron que tengo por el momento, dos competencias. El máximo de actores candidatos a los personajes.

-Wow, ¿Y cuándo se sabrá quién es quién oficialmente? –Preguntó Warren.

-Según estos documentos, tendremos que volver después de dos semanas al estudio para las pruebas finales. Así se sabrá quién interpretara al personaje oficialmente.

-Oh, eso es malo. –Dijo Warren con preocupación.

-¿Y ustedes en qué personajes están interesados? –Pregunto el chico.

-Lincoln Loud.

-Lynn Loud.

-Oh, prometedores. Bueno les deseo suerte, si les va bien, nos veremos en dos semanas.

-Está bien Jacob. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego. –Fue lo último que dijo Jacob para dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Siguiente!

-Bueno Lynn, creo que es tu turno.

-Bien, ¡oye papá, mi balón! –Le gritó a su padre quien se encontraba en el área de comida. Sin hacer esperar a su hija, le pasó el balón el cual Lynn creía que el serviría para la audición. Además de tener el presentimiento de que ese balón siempre le traía suerte.

-Si crees que ese balón te dará suerte, obviamente Lynn Loud y tú ya tienen algo en común.

-Gracioso… Warren, no te preocupes por mí, ¿sabes? Quizás dependa el tiempo que me demoré para saber si me fue bien. Fíjate en eso como una señal.

-Entendido. Suerte. –Le dijo antes de que entrara al set.

-Gracias. –Le dijo como último antes de entrar, dedicándole una mirada tierna y juguetona.

-Ah… esa chica es de otro mundo.

-¿En el buen sentido?

No sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz. Una reacción normal hubiera sido que Warren solo se girara para comprobar de quien se trataba, pero en vez de eso, tuvo un gran susto de forma tan sorpresiva. Al girarse, no pudo evitar pronunciar las palabras. –Déjame adivinar, ¿Te tocó el papel de Lucy Loud verdad?

-Así es. –La voz le pertenecía a una niña que se encontraba un poco cerca de Warren.

-Entonces, tú ya… ¿Audicionaste? ¿Fuiste elegida oficialmente?

-Así es. Además, estuve practicando el cómo aparecer de la nada y asustar a los demás, característica básica del personaje.

-Ok, eso explica lo de hace rato je je… y te pusiste maquillaje de una gótica, acaso, ¿Actuaste en una pequeña escena o…?

-Error, soy una verdadera gótica.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque el papel de Lucy. ¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

-No lo sé, quizás me siento relacionada con el dolor y el sufrimiento que sienten los chicos y chicas que perdieron tiempo valioso de sus penosas vidas audicionando para un papel para el que ni siquiera fueron escogidos.

-Ok, tu si te mereces el papel de Lucy Loud. –Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja de forma positiva.

-La verdad, es que no guardo mucha relación con el personaje. Por ejemplo: No me gustan los murciégalos ni estar en lugares realmente oscuros y no me la paso escribiendo poemas a cada momento.

-Ya veo, pero de todas maneras impresionas. Me parece buena la elección. Oh, por cierto, soy Warren, Warren Buttowski, espero interpretar a Lincoln Loud.

-Alicia Díaz. Entonces en el programa tú podrías ser mi hermano mayor, suspiro. Vaya, creo que de tanto repetir esa palabra se me ha quedado pegada.

-Ni me lo digas, yo tuve que hablarle a la pared de mi habitación por un largo tiempo para practicar el "como romper la cuarta pared".

- _¡Alicia querida, hay que irnos! –_ Gritaba la madre de la gótica desde la salida.

-Bueno Warren, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, hasta pronto. –La chica lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano lentamente para luego comenzar a agitarla como señal de estarse despidiéndo, caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver a Warren, fríamente…

-Sí, esa chica se merece el papel de Lucy.

Y así los minutos pasaron, Warren no sabía cómo le estaba yendo a Lynn. De seguro, si relacionaba lo que Lynn le dijo antes de entrar, le estaría yendo bien. Quizás a los productores si les interesó que ella fuera Lynn Loud. Deseaba con ansias que ella estuviera en el rodaje, podría pasar tiempo con ella si él también lograba impresionar a los productores.

Trabajar con esa chica, actuar junto a ella, sería sin duda el mejor regalo.

-¡SI! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! –La puerta se abrió de otro zarpazo, tal como pasó hace minutos, pero esta vez, este anunciaba la felicidad que Lynn sentía en aquellos momentos. –¡Lo logré Warren! ¡Los impresioné! –Le dio un fuerte abrazo ni medio se le había acercado.

- _SI…. Bien, eso es maravilloso. ¡Lynn!_

 _-_ Oh, Lo siento, jeje. –Soltó a Warren rápidamente para no continuar asfixiándolo.

-Eso es maravilloso Lynn, te felicito. ¿Supongo que les distes más que una buena impresión verdad?

-¡Así es! Los impresioné, puede que no escojan a nadie más, quedaron satisfechos.

-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Te preguntaron algo?

-Solo simples cosas como: ¿Por qué quería actuar? ¿Qué fue lo que me llamó la atención cuando la serie fue anunciada? Cosas así, y me llevaron a una habitación donde les di una pequeña muestra con mi balón de futbol junto con una pequeña toma del piloto de la serie.

-¡Siguiente!

-Bueno, que bien por ti. Te mereces ese papel. –Después de decirlo, se quedó contemplando la entrada.

-Estaré esperándote aquí Warren, recuerda, actúa normal, literalmente.

-Ok, voy a tratar.

-Bien hijo, que te vaya bien hijo. –Se acercó la madre desde lejos.

-Suerte Warren. –Tomó uno de sus hombros.

Warren ante esto solo asintió con la cabeza. Se giró para entrar al set, dispuesto a darlo todo. Tenía que concentrarse, no pensar en nada. Si a Lynn le fue bien, tal vez él tenga suerte.

-Vamos Warren tu puedes. –Decía mientras entraba con confianza al set.


	3. Buenas noticias

**Buenas noticias**

 **…**

-Bueno, dinos tu nombre pequeño.

Una pregunta hecha por uno de los colaboradores del set, mientras una cámara enfocaba el rostro de Warren en ese cuarto del todo iluminado, para poder dejar archivado toda grabación y registro de los aspirantes a la actuación o a ser parte del elenco y el programa.

-Mi nombre es Warren Buttowski. –Dijo como respuesta mientras miraba fijamente la cámara.

-Ok, Warren, ¿Puedes decirnos tu edad?

-Tengo doce años. –Toda pregunta que le hacían trataba de responderla en el menor tiempo posible.

-Bien, dinos porque el interés en la actuación. –Ante esa pregunta, Warren lo único que hizo fue pensar en corto tiempo lo que estaba por decir. Quizás no hacía falta pensarlo una o dos veces porque la respuesta ya la tenía muy clara, aunque suspirara y pensara un poco antes de decirla.

-Quiero actuar, porque, siempre eh soñado formar parte del mundo de la actuación, me siento… –Pensó un poco. –Atraído por ser un actor ¿saben? Siempre acostumbro a ver muchas películas, programas, series entre otras cosas, y trato de aprender, cada movimiento, imitar cada expresión facial, sumergirme en algún personaje el cual eh llevado estudiado hace mucho tiempo. -Respiró un poco. –Es solo un sueño, no, más que eso, es algo que enserio quiero cumplir porque me gusta y en verdad tengo deseos de serlo…

-Bien pequeño Warren, gran respuesta. –Hizo una mueca de sombro junto a dos camarógrafos.

-Gracias. _"Maldición ni siquiera yo sé cómo dije todo eso"_

-Ahora, Warren Buttowski, como sabrás, estas aquí adicionando para formar parte del elenco de la nueva serie live action de los estudios nickelodeon, The Loud House. Dinos, si tuvieras asegurada la oportunidad de formar parte de esta serie, ¿Qué personaje te gustaría interpretar y por qué?

Nuevamente y como hizo hace rato, Warren solo se concentró en mantener la calma y tratar de dar una respuesta decente como la de hace rato. –Estoy seguro de querer interpretar a Lincoln Loud, el personaje principal, ¿Por qué? Bueno, leí acerca del personaje en muchos sitios web cuando la serie apenas estaba siendo anunciada y un pequeño guion que se me fue otorgado. Sentí, que… no sé, guardaba o tenía una conexión con el personaje, no sé si suena estúpido la verdad. –Dijo en forma de gracia.

-Para nada, continua. –Respondió el colaborador.

-No he crecido en una familia grande la verdad, siempre eh sido hijo único, pero, en mi escuela, muchos de mis compañeros me cuentan el día a día de sus vidas con sus familias en pocas ocasiones, y la verdad muchas veces me ha tocado vivir esas experiencias en reuniones, pijamadas o cuando me ha tocado ir a visitar a mis primos en el otro lado de la ciudad. –Todos en el cuarto soltaron una pequeña risa. –Y podría decir que, si, me gusto el personaje, sus actitudes, su forma de ser, su estilo, aparte de que comparto varios gustos con el cómo es el de leer comics y disfrutar de los videojuegos. –Warren podía notar la cara de cada uno de los colaboradores, pero sobre todo, la del sujeto encargado de anotar todo lo que Warren decía en un papel aparte.

-Ok, hasta hora todo bien Warren. Si te soy sincero –Dejó a un lado los apuntes y se le acercó a Warren –eres el único que me ha dado, cierta impresión por así decirlo, después te haremos otras preguntas más adelante, hasta ahora, sabemos lo más importante.

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo más que bien para Warren, había dado una buena impresión a los colaboradores. Más tarde, le entregarían los datos de todos los que aducionaron para el programa a los productores y guionistas de la serie, información que le dijo el hombre a Warren cuando lo acompañó hasta otra habitación donde le entregaría una carpeta igual a la que tenía Jacob cuando le dijeron que era uno de los escogidos para interpretar a Clyde Mcbride.

Una buena señal y una alegría que estaba empezando a surgir en Warren lentamente en todo su ser y que de seguro, más tarde festejaría con emoción en toda su alma. Podía llegar a ser Lincoln Loud, estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, de su sueño. Al parecer Lynn tuvo razón, todo había salido a la perfección y ella, esa chica era otro motivo por el cual, Warren tenía más ansias de participar. Vio algo en ella que no vio en otras chicas antes, ¿Qué era? De seguro más adelante lo sabría.

-Warren, felicitaciones, eres uno de los candidatos. –Sí, todo estaba confirmado, estaba realmente cerca de cumplir uno de sus más anhelados logros. Una sonrisa de esperanza y satisfacción se dibujó en Warren.

-¡Si! –Gritó con entusiasmo.

-Si todo marcha bien, no habrá ninguna rivalidad para ti después de dos semanas cuando se hagan las pruebas finales en el estudio, todo esto está más detallado en los documentos que te entregué y todo lo que necesitas saber. –Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida del cuarto.

-¡Gracias señor, no lo decepcionaré!

-Lo se chico, tienes potencial.

Warren salió con paso lento a la salida, mientras desde atrás llamaban al siguiente audicionador. Lynn se quedó a la espera de este, y al acercársele solo lo miraba con una expresión de espera. Warren le enseñó la carpeta y Lynn se le acercó con emoción para felicitarlo.

-¡Te dije que todo saldría a la perfección! –Lo tomó suavemente de la camisa.

-¡Si, puedo llegar a ser Lincoln Loud! –Le dio un pequeño abrazo, Lynn solo respondió dándole uno igual por corto tiempo.

-¿Y cómo te fue campeón? –Preguntó Estela quien se había acercado a su hijo para saber cómo le fue.

-De maravilla. –Le enseñó la carpeta.

-¡Hay hijo felicidades! –Se acercó a Warren y le dio un abrazo repleto de ternura, y algo de fuerza que comenzó nuevamente a asfixiar a Warren.

- _Ok, ya entendí._

-¡Estoy orgullosa Warren! Ahora hay que irnos, debemos ver lo que dice en la carpeta.

-Ok, adelántate, tengo que decirle algo a Lynn.

-Bien, Lynn fue un placer conocerte, hablamos luego.

-Lo mismo digo Estela, gracias. –Fue hasta la salida del set. –¿Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas?

-Por supuesto, oye por cierto, noté que a ti no te entregaron una carpeta con la información que debíamos leer.

-Sí, es que resulta que mi papá quiere venir a retirarla un poco más tarde porque debe hablar con los productores sobre el horario en el que grabaremos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estoy muy ocupada en varios cursos de verano, además de que toda la grabación de los episodios deben ser recorridos para no interrumpir nuestro horario en la escuela y esas cosas. Supongo que esto también lo aclararan en las dos semanas.

-Oh entiendo, entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Sí, ¿Tienes número de teléfono? Para estar en contacto por si surge alguna novedad.

-Ok espera un momento. –Sacó su celular al igual que Lynn y cada uno recibió el número del otro para registrarlo.

-Bien Warren, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. –Se alejó hasta la salida para ir con su madre para ir al estacionamiento.

-¡Papa ya es hora de irnos!

-Un momento cariño, estoy devorando este pastel. –Lynn puso una expresión de "sin remedio".

…

El estacionamiento no se encontraba tan lejos, por lo que Warren y su madre habían llegado al auto en poco tiempo. Obviamente Warren emanaba felicidad en esos momentos, estaba yendo por buen camino, por ahora.

-No puedo creer que todo haya salido tan bien. –Miraba con alegría la carpeta.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, cena especial de mamá para la noche. Ahora solo necesito comprar los ingredientes.

-Podemos ir al súper mercado que se encuentra cerca de aquí. –Dicho eso, Warren y su madre fueron hasta el súper mercado que no se encontraba tan lejos como dijo Warren.

…

El tiempo para Lynn parecía ser eterno mientras permanecían aún en el estudio, claro que ya se abría marchado a casa si su padre no hubiera comido en exceso todo lo que había en la mesa de alimentos para los que estaban adicionando. Estaba esperando a la entrada de los baños para los varones mientras su papá hacía del número dos, como diría su personaje, Lynn Loud.

-Te dije que no probaras los nachos papá…

-Eso es porque su fecha de expiración era hasta la semana pasada. –Una voz femenina se escuchó desde el otro lado. Lynn se dio cuenta que la voz le pertenecía a una joven chica poco más alta que ella, de cabello rubio, bien vestida con unos shorts, blusa y que llevaba una cartera. Se acercaba con curiosidad hasta ella. –Mi nombre es Carrie.

-Lynn. –Le estrechó la mano.

-¿Y qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Oh, es que mi papá… –Hizo una mueca algo desagradable mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta del baño que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ya veo. ¿Y viniste aquí para adudicionar?

-Sí, de hecho tuve la suerte de ser escogida para el personaje de Lynn Loud.

-Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que te gustan los deportes.

-Sí, aunque también quería probar con Luna Loud porque toco bien la guitarra pero, decidí quedarme con el de Lynn. ¿Y tú?

-Soy el personaje de Leni Loud. –De la cartera que llevaba consigo sacó una carpeta tal y como la que le entregaron a Warren. –Tengo 17 años, pero creo que eso no es mucho problema.

-¿Te gusto ese papel?

-Sí, de hecho la manera tierna, inocente y algo tonta es lo que me llamó la atención. –Miró el reloj que cargaba en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde. –Cielos, me tengo que ir Lynn, mi hermana y yo quedamos en vernos en el mall en unos diez minutos. ¿Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas cierto?

-Si en dos semanas, fue un gusto. –Así fue como Carrie se marchó del lugar, sin más que decir.

Ahora Lynn tenía la ventaja de conocer a tres futuros compañeros de rodaje los cuales eran Warren, Jacob y Carrie. Eso le ayudaba en gran manera, porque siendo la serie en la que iban a trabajar una comedia con bastantes personajes, sería difícil aprenderse sus nombres reales o conocerlos en persona, claro que todo con su debido tiempo.

Lo que si debía admitir es que, al igual que Warren, su felicidad era tan alta como la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba su padre en el baño. Un mal ejemplo en aquel momento. Se preguntaba en esos momentos, ¿Cómo pudo guardar tanta emoción por tanto tiempo? La reacción normal de una persona seria, estar totalmente inquieta por dos semanas. Esto no le pasa a nadie todos los días, y aun así, Lynn tuvo la suficiente calma para no perder el control, lo cual no haría una chica común y corriente hablando de manera estereotípica.

Cuando el papá de Lynn salió del baño, los dos tomaron rumbo a su auto para ir a casa. De hecho, no era totalmente necesario abandonar el estudio porque ya solo faltaban tres horas para que dieran las siete de la noche y la audición terminara de ese día terminara. Solo tres horas para que el papá de Lynn pudiera hablar con algún encargado o productor de la serie sobre los horarios de las grabaciones y todo lo que implicara el cómo alteraría esto la vida de Lynn; también para recoger la carpeta donde venía información parea después de las dos semanas. De todas formas, decidieron retirarse y volver más tarde.

-Entonces, tienes un nuevo amigo. –Habló su padre para romper el incómodo silencio después de lo acontecido en el estudio.

Al ver la corta mirada de su padre, Lynn se sacó sus audífonos de los oídos para escuchar lo que este decía.

-Tienes un nuevo amigo. –Repitió.

-¿Estás tratando de romper el silencio otra vez verdad?

-No, claro que no… ¿Y se llama?

-Warren papá, Warren Buttowski. Es el destinado a interpretar el papel principal y que por cierto, es un gran chico.

-Bueno eso se escucha interesante, pero la verdad espero que si sea un buen muchacho.

-Espera, ¿No te estás poniendo sobreprotector de nuevo no es cierto? –Lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Yo sobreprotector? Por favor Lynn, solo quiero que mi pequeña no se junte con malas amistades, pero escuchando la corta y no detallada descripción que me acabas de dar, te prohíbo juntarte con él, hasta que pueda conocerlo mejor.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –Preguntó sin ganas.

-No espera, si tienes razón creo que estoy exagerando un poco… Puedes hablar con él, pero nada de salirse a escondidas o cosas por el estilo.

-Papá, ya hablamos de esto el otro día… –Lynn colocó una mueca de desagrado al recordar lo tan sobreprotector que se ponía su padre en ocasiones. –¿Enserio tienes que comportarte así en ocasiones? –Desvió la mirada para ver la calle por la ventana del auto.

Por parte de ella y de sus pensamientos, la actitud de su padre en ciertas ocasiones ya era un tanto exagerada. No podía conocer a casi ningún muchacho sin que este estuviese actuando de forma rara e intranquila, como si sospechara de algo malo o algo que no está cuadrando.

Siéndose sincera con ella misma, no lo culpaba. Su mamá le contaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando era más pequeña, que él siempre tuvo esa actitud desde que lo conoció. Tal vez por la forma en la que el notaba como se comportaban los chicos con las chicas en su niñez, cosa que su madre no descartaba. Y desde entonces tomó esa forma de ser.

-¿Estás recordando las historias de tu madre cierto? –Preguntó.

-No. –Contestó sin levantar sospechas. Sacó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje. – _Warren, necesito hablar contigo esta noche, ¿qué te parece a las nueve? Espero estés disponible. Nos vemos._

.

.

.

 _La historia ya está disponible en Wattapad. La iré subiendo de a poco._


	4. Soy Lynn Loud

**Chapter 4:**

 **Soy Lynn Loud**

 **…**

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido para Warren, después de volver del estudio nickelodeon y del supermercado. Hoy, había sido un día muy largo para él y también, uno de los mejores de su vida. _"Seré Lincoln Loud, seré Lincoln Loud"_ no paraba de repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Y por qué no? Warren estaba a nada de poder hacer lo que más le gustaba en este mundo: actuar.

Y no era un papel cualquiera, estaba a punto de hacer de un chico con diez hermanas, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y ganas de ser ese niño. Como Warren había dicho ese mismo día, el a veces iba al otro lado de la ciudad a visitar a sus abuelos paternos. Ahí siempre se encontraba con todos sus tíos, tías y primos de parte de su padre. Eso le ayudaba a convivir más en familia, ya que Warren no tenía hermanos. Eso, a veces lo deprimía mucho, llegando al punto de rogarles a sus padres que hicieran, "eso". Algo muy extraño la verdad y algo incómodo y gracioso a la vez para sus padres, al fin y al cabo, nunca le daban mucha importancia a las exigencias de Warren, tal vez.

-No debo pensar en eso ahora. –Se dijo de manera desesperanzadora. Esto no le bajaría los ánimos ahora, debía mantenerse feliz, además, ser Lincoln le permitiría pasar más con, Lynn.

Sin duda algo le había llamado la atención en esa chica. ¿Qué era? Para empezar, Warren nunca había tenido un interés sentimental o alguna novia para ser exactos. Y la verdad no le importaba. El niño siempre se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que veía a alguna niña y por sorpresa si llegaba a ser su amiga, que de ahí no pasaban porque no sentía ninguna conexión especial ni nada.

Pero con Lynn, fue algo diferente, llegando incluso a dejarlo inmóvil por unos segundos, perdido completamente en su mirada hermosa y coqueta, lo cual nunca le había pasado con una chica. –¡Por favor tengo que ser Lincoln!

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la noche, por lo que decidió ir a ducharse. Los próximos días serian agotadores y decisivos para él. En lo que iba al baño, dejo cargando su celular sin darle importancia al mensaje que había llegado a este de hace unas horas de Lynn.

…

La luz del día había desaparecido, dándole paso a la fría noche. Lynn miraba por el espejo que aún había varias personas fuera del estudio, quizás dormirían allí para presentes mañana temprano en las audiciones restantes. –Tenemos mucha competencia. –Se dijo.

-Así es Lynn, tienen mucha competencia ¿No te preocupa? –Pregunto su papá.

-Sí, y mucho. –Dijo en forma pensativa.

-Sabes, cuando algo me preocupa, trato de no pensar mucho en eso y a la vez, ser positivo, siempre te lo digo. –La miró.

-Lo sé papá, pero, no sé si pueda estar así por dos semanas, pensando y pensando que podría pasar. También me preocupa-

-Que Warren no consiga el papel. –Interrumpió, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja por unos segundos.

-Lynn, te conozco a la perfección. No te he visto con muchos chicos, y eso me alegra, pero hoy, mientras conversabas con Warren, hay algo que me llamó la atención. Por eso me puse sobreprotector contigo en la tarde, nunca había visto a mi pequeña princesa tan juguetona con uno. –Dijo burlándose, y haciendo que Lynn se sumergiera más en la vergüenza.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. –A veces su padre también podía excederse con sus comentarios.

Entraron al estacionamiento del estudio, para dejar el auto e ir a charlas con algún productor de la serie o encargado especial para tratar sobre los horarios de grabaciones en los próximos meses. Hace una semana que las vacaciones habían empezado, eso le ayudaba mucho, no es como si fuera a dejar la escuela por venir a grabar los episodios de una serie de televisión, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que se cambiara a otra escuela, una incluso asociada con el estudio, donde todos los relacionados a él irían a estudiar y así sus vidas privadas podían continuar con total normalidad, pero ella no deseaba esto.

Como muchos chicos, obviamente odiaría tener que cambiarse de escuela. Esto implicaba dejar amistades atrás, conocidos, una escuela a la que ya te acostumbraste y muchas cosas más. Simplemente ya no era lo mismo. Gracias a Dios, su padre comprendió esto y estaba la razón por la que estaban aquí.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Pregunto un oficial que cuidaba la puerta al estudio.

-Tenemos una cita esta noche, para hablar sobre un tema con el personal de una serie de televisión.

-¿Algún justificativo o documento donde lo pruebe?

-Claro.

Mientras su padre buscaba en su billetera lo que le pedía el oficial, Lynn sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna. Al girarse, notó una pequeña pelota morada era la causante de esa molestia.

-Lo siento jovencita, mis hijas pueden ser algo traviesas. –No le llamó la atención la mujer que dijo aquello, lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a dos pequeñas niñas escondidas detrás de las piernas de esta, lo que le causó algo de ternura y gracia.

-No se disculpe señora-

-Llámame Gloria por favor. –Le estrechó la mano, respondiendo Lynn, de la misma manera.

-Puede llamarme Lynn. –Dijo. –¿Son sus hijas? –Preguntó de forma curiosa, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Adivinaste, sus nombres son Clarisa y Winnie. –Las pequeñas seguían escondidas detrás de sus piernas.

-Hola niñas, supongo que esta es su pelota. –Las dos asintieron. Luego, Lynn comenzó a hacer varias maniobras con la pelota, ocasionando que Gloria y las pequeñas se impresionaran y rieran por el buen rato. Lynn también rio un poco, mientras pateaba la pelota suavemente, haciendo que las dos niñas la tomaran.

Lynn se sorprendió al ver que eran. –¡Son gemelas! –Se maravilló. La madre asintió con gusto. –Que hermosas niñas.

-Gracias. –Respondieron las dos.

La chica se agachó un poco para verlas mejor. –¿Y cuántos años tienen?

-Tenemos siete, yo soy Clarisa. –Respondió la pequeña que iba vestida con un conjunto de color verde y cabello suelto.

-Y yo soy Winnie. –La otra gemela tenía un conjunto rosado y cabello recogido.

-Que lindos nombres. –Rio. –¿Están audicionando? –Le preguntó a Gloria.

-Estábamos, mis pequeñas fueron escogidas. –Habló con alegría. –Solo que seguimos aquí porque mi esposo está hablando los productores sobre meter a las niñas a un pequeño curso de actuación en el transcurso de las dos semanas para que Clarisa y Winnie practiquen un poco sus personajes.

-¡Qué bien! Déjeme adivinar, ¿Lola y Lana Loud?

-Exacto, valla Lynn, se nota que conoces a los personajes.

-No es nada, además me dio una pequeña ventaja ver que ambas eran gemelas.

-¿Y tú Lynn, ya audicionaste? –Preguntó.

-Sí, fui escogida para ser de Lynn Loud, estoy aquí porque mi papá hablará con la producción sobre el horario de grabaciones, es que estoy en varios cursos de verano y no quiero que esto me afecte en ese sentido. –Comenzó a patear la pelota suavemente, para que las gemelas jugaran con ella.

-Ya veo. Que gusto Lynn, felicidades, por otro lado, ¿sabes? Es raro ver a una chica como tú linda y en forma en cursos de verano, digo, ¡Es verano! Muchas chicas salen, disfrutan con sus amigas, van al mall, con sus parejas. Cosas así.

-Sí, pero, quiero mantenerme ocupada en otras cosas, digo, igual hago mucho de lo que usted dijo pero no tan recurrente.

-Ok, Lynn eres una niña digna de admirar. –Dijo sorprendida.

-Gracias, ¿Y sus pequeñas? Quisiera saber más de ellas. –Miró como las gemelas se turnaban para devolverle la pelota a Lynn.

-Bueno, las dos son muy similares en el sentido de que hacen todo juntas, se llevan muy bien y pocas veces pelean.

-¿Entonces será muy difícil que una juegue con lodo y la otra juegue a ser princesa? –La miró.

-Creo que tienes razón. Clarisa será Lana y Winnie será Lola. Aún no sé cómo haremos esto, pero si fueron escogidas para interpretar a esos personajes tal vez fue por una razón especial.

-Tranquila, seguro lo fue. –Ambas se dieron una mirada de comprensión. Y luego siguieron viendo a las pequeñas niñas.

-Lynn vamos. –La llamó su padre para que siguieran adentro.

-Bueno Gloria, fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a tus dos pequeñas hijas, que serán mis medias hermanas en un futuro si todo sale bien. –Bromeó.

-Ja ja, también fue un gusto Lynn, cuídate. –Se despidieron, luego Lynn les hizo una mueca de despido a las gemelas, ocasionando que estás se acercaran a darle un sorpresivo abrazo, algo que Lynn obviamente no esperaba. Miró de reojo a Gloria, viendo que esta daba una mueca de ternura, y Lynn les devolvió el abrazo.

No pudo evitar pensar de que ellas, eran las indicadas para ser Lola y Lana Loud, y ni siquiera tuvieron que enseñarle a Lynn las características, su forma o alguna relación con sus personajes, simplemente fueron ellas mismas. Ahora lo entendía todo. La seguridad y la naturalidad de Clarisa y Winnie fue lo que las ayudó y daba gracias por ello.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas Lola y Lana. –Sobó sus pequeñas cabezas y se alejó despidiéndose de ellas.

Al entrar al estudio, su padre y ella pasaron por el mismo set de la tarde, mientras conversaban. –Tienes que darme clases de cómo hacer amigos más rápido Lynn.

-Ok como tú digas, disponible los viernes y sábados en la sala, desde las cuatro hasta las seis. –Rieron.

-¿Y son parte del elenco o futuros aspirantes?

-Al parecer son parte, serán mis hermanas menores en el programa y su madre es muy cariñosa.

-Ya veo.

Sacó su celular, y abrió el mensaje que le envió a Warren en la tarde, dándose cuenta que este aún no le contestaba o leído el mensaje.

Los dos continuaron su camino. Hasta llegar a una caja donde los esperaba una mujer joven. El papá de Lynn habló con ella y está le indicó hacia donde ir para tratar sobre ese tema. Antes de continuar, el hombre firmó un documento y fueron hacia donde dijo que avanzara.

Entraron una habitación donde decía "atención personal".

-Así que, cuando se estén grabando los capítulos estos no deben afectar las horas en las que su hija estará en los cursos de verano. –El hombre que hablaba con ellos era un hombre enorme y algo obeso, que comía una hamburguesa y un yogurt de fresa en el escritorio.

-Claro… –Habló su padre algo incómodo, por alguna extraña razón.

Lynn quien estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos, decidió quitárselos para escuchar la conversación. Debió haberlo hecho cuando empezaron a hablar.

-Bueno ¿señor…?

-Albert. –Respondió el padre de Lynn.

-Señor Albert, ya escuchamos a dos posibles futras candidatas a interpretar el personaje de Lucy y Lori Loud en la tarde. Por un lado, una está en cursos de ópera y la otra está ocupada siendo empleada de un restaurante Burger King, ambas solo los miércoles y jueves, de todas las semanas, una en la tarde y la otra en la noche.

-Wao, entonces no somos los únicos.

-Exacto señor Albert, tranquilos, yo hablaré con el equipo de producción de sobre esto, ¿Y qué días su hija estará en los cursos de verano? –Estaba listo para apuntar todo en una carpeta.

-Pues… de lunes a sábado. –El hombre casi se atora con su hamburguesa al escuchar aquello. ¿De lunes a sábado? _"¿Pero qué demonios practica esta niña?"_ Pensó. Albert y Lynn por simple moral y precaución se levantaron de sus asientos a tratar de ayudar al hombre. Este solo les hizo una mueca para que no se preocuparan y tomó un poco de Yogurt.

-¿Lunes a sábado? –Quedó sin decir nada unos segundos. –Esto es muy complicado señor Albert. ¿Las clases aún no empiezan cierto?

-No, empezaran en dos semanas. –Respondió Lynn. –Creo que es justo después de cuando tengamos que venir de nuevo al estudio para las pruebas finales.

-Ustedes aún no tienen la carpeta que le entregaron a los que podían interpretar a los personajes de The Loud House en la tarde ¿cierto?

-No, teníamos pensado venir a recogerla esta noche.

-Bien, eso lo explica. –Tomó un teléfono que se encontraba al lado del escritorio. –Por favor, algún asistente páseme una carpeta de la serie B, para futuros candidatos por favor. –Dejó el teléfono en su lugar. –Ok, haremos esto, en la carpeta decía que el horario de grabaciones empezaría en el mes de septiembre de este año, luego las grabaciones terminarán en enero del próximo año y en mayo se estrenará el primer episodio para el país.

Los ánimos de Lynn habían bajado un poco. Si las grabaciones empezaban en septiembre, tal vez su horario de clases se vería afectado.

-¿A qué hora serán las grabaciones diariamente?

-Bueno, todo eso está en la carpeta que con los documentos que les entregaré en unos momentos, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, serán de lunes a jueves, a partir de las doce de la tarde, y a veces grabaremos de noche porque la trama de algunos episodios lo requerirán, pero tranquilos, los estudios nickelodeon tienen asociaciones con varias instituciones del país. Su hija puede estudiar allí sin problemas, claro, porque estas están más cerca.

-No, el colegio de mi hija está cerca del estudio.

-Aún no se sabe con exactitud en donde serán las grabaciones señor.

-Ya veo. –Dijo, mirando a Lynn para ver si está comprendía la situación.

Esta solo mostraba una cara que reflejaba un poco de preocupación. Valla que ser actor sí que trae sus precios, y este, sin dudarlo, era uno de ellos.

-No pongan esas caras amigos, en todos los estudios de televisión es igual con sus programas Live Action. –Se levantó de su silla, y recorrió toda la habitación mientras hablaba. –Por ejemplo, los estúpidos de Cartoon Network siempre tienen instalaciones cerca de planteles educativos así como deportivos, culturales, entre otros. Esto para la comodidad y disfrute de su personal, familia y por supuesto. –Señaló a Lynn. –Actores.

Una señorita entró y le entregó la carpeta al señor, mientras este se la entregaba a Albert.

-Es como los actores de los Power Rangers, jóvenes y con estudios en la cabeza, obviamente por ser actores a temprana edad no iban a dejar de estudiar, por lo que asistían, como dije, a instituciones para estrellas asociadas con su estudio, casi todo pagado por este, donde no serían acosados por la gente, saben muy bien que la vida de una persona famosa cambia radicalmente. También por este motivo, algunos deciden mudarse, cambiar de look, hacer nuevos amigos, etc…

Cada cosa que decía, Lynn trataba de procesarla en el momento pero no podía. No había pensado que ser acto implicaría estas, y muchas cosas más. Suspiró algo cansada y con algo de ansiedad, se podría decir.

-Bueno, supongo que deben pensarlo. Los invito a pasar mañana, los atenderé con gusto, esperando una decisión. Si quieren retirarse, Lynn le dejará su papel a tal vez, otra niña.

Un breve silencio inundó el cuarto. Lynn quería decidir en el momento, habría tan lejos para nada. Eso pensaba.

-No. –Dijo. –Yo soy Lynn Loud. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer, para conseguirlo.

-¿Lynn estás segura?

-Esto es lo que deseo papá. –Dijo firme. –Enserio deseo pertenecer a esto, lo haré.

Con toda la confianza y seguridad encima, Lynn no quería echarse para atrás. Estaba hecho.

Pasaron los minutos y su padre arregló con el hombre sobre los horarios de grabación y algunas cosas más. Luego, partieron hacia su casa.

-Lynn, estoy orgulloso de ti. –Dijo mientras iban rumbo a casa.

-Gracias papá. –Albert sobó suavemente su cabeza, mientras estos reían bajamente.

Al llegar a casa, Lynn subió rumbo a su habitación muy agotada. Miró su reloj y notó que eran las nueve de la noche, aún era temprano. Antes de quitarse la ropa para ir a ducharse, sintió su celular vibrar.

Leyó el mensaje que le había llegado al sacar su celular.

- _Perdón por responderte tarde, estaba ocupado. ¿De qué quieres hablar Lynn?_

-Warren. –Dijo en voz baja, poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

 _Gracias a todos los seguidores de la historia y por quienes esperaban un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Otra cosa, he notado ciertos errores ortográficos en los capítulos, más bien, HORRORES ortográficos, pero esto se debe a que al subir los capítulos por Chrome, este hacia ciertos cambios en la escritura, resolveré esto después y ya no volveré a usarlo para subir los capítulos. Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
